The Midnight Ride Of Abe Wheeler Part 1
by langstonlover
Summary: Abe Wheeler meets Bo Dorn while passing through Kansas and learns of the plans he has to kill a group of cowboys in Wyoming, including his long lost son, JT Langston.


Passing through, was all Abe had planned on doing when he rode into Dodge City Kansas. But that quickly changed when he ran into that tall dark stranger.

He swung off his horse and walked up the steps and into the general store. "Howdy Friend, what can I get for ya?"

The storekeeper asked Abe. "Give me a bag of feed and some rolling tabacco." he said pulling off his gloves and going to look at the guns on display.

"yes sir." Abe continued to look at the guns,He pulled the letter out of his coat pocket and read it over again for the tenth time.

The last time he'd seen his son was when he had left for the railroad. Little JT had only been eight years old then.

He'd be sixteen now. Abe thought, he wondered what his son looked like now. If he had taken after him or his mother, he wondered what kind of a man he'd grown into.

The only thing that he knew about his son was he was traveling to Wyoming with some friends, to take care of a Ranch owned by a man named Charles Rodney.

He sighed, and folded his son's letter back up. He tucked it carfully into his pocket and continued to look at the guns.

He didn't notice the tall man, dressed all in black who had walked into the store."howdy Beau, what can I get for ya?"

Abe looked back, eyeing the mysterious looking stranger. " I need a box of cartridges and a couple bars of led."

The storekeeper nodded and went back behind the counter. Abe got a questioning look on his face. The man looked back at Abe.

"Howdy..." He mouthed, voice dark and deep. Abe looked back. " ... I don't believe we've met." The man said to Abe.

Abe turned around. " No, I don't believe we have." he reached out a hand. " I'm Abe Wheeler," The much taller man shook his hand.

"Beau Dorn." He introduced himself. Abe's eyes went wide. where had he heard that name before?. " Are, you... a hired gun by anychance?"

Abe asked, remembering the story he had heard about the three men that's heads had been cut off and hung above the pawn shop.

"Sure am, but I can't take another job just yet, if thats what your gettin at." Abe got a questioning lookon his face again.

"why's that?" he asked Beau. " I'm headin up to wyoming come mornin., got a couple pests that have been buggin an old friend of mine, he's wantin me to get rid of em."

Suddenly Abe got worried. " why's he want em killed?" He asked. Beau looked deep into his eyes. " well I ain't supposed to tell nobody,.. but you seem like a trustworthy man."

Abe gulped, it had been a long time since he had been scared by someone. " See theres three of em. two men and a young pup."

Abe's eyes went wide at those last two men? and a young pup? he thought to himself. could that be...?

"Got any idea who they are?" Abe asked him. " only one of em. names Rafe Covington." Abe tried to stay calm, but he knew that name all to well.

"Did you say Rafe covington?" "yep, gotta kill him, the irishman, and that wet nosed little brat." he chuckled evily.

Abe gulped. JT. My son. he thought to himself. This man was planning on killing his only son. "Well, it was nice meetin ya Mr. Dorn, but I'd best be goin now."

He stepped back , grabbed his bag of feed and tabacco and headed for the door. " look me up when I get back, and I'll be ready to take another job then." he remarked, an evil grin on his face.

Abe hurried out of the store and got back on his horse. " lets go boy!" he kicked the bay gelding and rode out of town as fast as the horse would take him.

He had to get to Wyoming. He had to find that Ranch. and he had to warn his son. If that killer got to him before he did then... he didn't even want to think of what would happen then.

He pulled the letter out of his had given him directions to the ranch incase he had ever wanted to visit. " 50 miles north of Laramie." he said. looking at the letter.

That was a long ride,a very long ride. but he didn't care at all. He had to get there, and he had to get there before Beau Dorn. He wasn't going to let him get there first.

Like he was going to let some hired sniper murder his son...

TBC...


End file.
